Fated Together
by GoNeRoGuE98
Summary: When Dimitri Belikov comes waltzing into Rose Hathaway's life, thrilled isn't the word to describe her feelings about it. After all, this isn't the first time her world has tilted at the axis because of him. But Rose will be damned if it isn't the last. AH. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't tell me he isn't the cutest boy you've ever seen," I stated as I stared doe-eyed at the baby in my arms. Adrian laughed as he watched me cradle eight-month-old Andre.

"Who would have thought that Rose Hathaway would ever melt at the sight of anything, babies included?"

I raised my head to glare halfheartedly at Christian as he approached Adrian and I in his living room. Even I knew that my glare had softened as I stared at the tall, dark haired man that had entered my life over eight years ago.

Initially our relationship was filled with competitive rivalry for Lissa's attention before it mellowed to mutual respect and eventually, sibling admiration as they moved in together after college, got married and this past year had their first child, Andre Lucas Dragomir-Ozera.

I had always known a strong sense of loyalty and innate protection towards Lissa, and that behavior was kindled towards her child as well, possibly even more so as a maternal instinct was sparked within me upon his birth.

"I'm not going to complain about my best friend adoring our child," Lissa announced as she also entered the room, "Sometimes more than I think either of us do."

Christian laughed, "That's because she's usually only around for the cute and sweet moments. Not when his diaper is filled with diarrhea strong enough to make a grown man puke."

"Well when the "man" in question is you, can we really trust that judgement?" I smirked at a glowering Christian as I handed Andre to Lissa.

"Okay, okay. You'd think after nearly a decade they'd give up the bantering," Lissa muttered to Adrian.

Christian and I exchanged smirks as Adrian snickered.

"I don't think so cousin," Adrian folded his arms, "Anyways are we about ready to go?"

We all gathered our coats and jackets, getting ready for the dinner that we had been invited to by Tasha, Christian's older sister. Apparently she had some big news that she wanted to announce in person, and Lissa had begged both Adrian and I to join her so she wouldn't have to be alone with the two siblings.

Christian hung up his phone and rolled his eyes, "So apparently Tasha is also bringing her new boyfriend with her to this dinner."

Lissa frowned, "They both flew out here?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. Maybe she's finally settling down."

Lissa waited until Christian turned to grab the keys before she shot me an expression that clearly read: "Yeah right."

It wasn't that Lissa disliked Tasha. On the contrary the two women got along well, and Tasha was an extremely sweet girl. But she had her tendency to settle down somewhere and uproot her life at a moment's notice. Christian had learned to stop depending on his sister a long time ago, even after their parents died in a house fire when Christian was in college. I think that was the only reason that Lissa knew to be wary of the woman because she had watched her husband suffer the loss of support from Tasha on multiple occasions.

We all exited out of the house, Lissa and Christian settling Andre into their SUV and I followed Adrian to his car.

"Is Sydney joining us tonight?" I asked as we headed off to the restaurant.

"No she's in Dallas on a business trip," he replied.

About two years ago Adrian had met Sydney Sage. After knowing him through college and into adulthood with his womanizing ways, I honestly didn't expect any girl to be able to tame him. But Sydney was an honest game changer for just three months of dating her, he completely stopped smoking and cut back a significant amount on drinking. Everyone was shocked by the lifestyle changes he made, but it was so clear that this girl made him happy. We were all relieved because by then Adrian was reaching his mid-twenties and a concern for addiction was bubbling amongst his loved ones.

"I'm asking her to marry me when she gets home."

My jaw dropped and my head snapped to the side. Adrian was grinning as he glanced at me and then pulled into a parking space at the restaurant.

"Oh my God!" I screamed a little too loudly but I was so shocked and happy for him, "Adrian that is amazing! How long have you known?"

We got out of the car, waiting for the rest of our dinner party to show up.

"Honestly," he looked sheepish, "I've known since she came into my life Rose, I just needed to make sure she was ready for it. She's started looking at children longingly whenever we're out in public. I'm ready to take this next step with her. I want her in my life forever. I love her so much Rose."

I laughed giddly and swung my arms around him. He twirled us in circles laughing happily, "Do you want to see the ring?"

I nodded, eyes greedily watching as he pulled the small black box out of his coat pocket. My eyes landed on the ring at the same time someone called my name.

My speeding heart slowed to a near stop as my back tensed and my eyes slowly raised. Adrian's blank expression confirmed what I already knew. I slowly turned my body until my eyes met those of the only man I had ever loved.

Dimitri _fucking_ Belikov.

* * *

 _Six Years Ago..._

" _Can you believe this is our last year?" Lissa breathed, her eyes bright and star struck as she stared off at the landscape of University of Montana._

 _"Yep I really can, and I can't wait for this year to be over," I quipped, smirking at her exasperated sigh, "I'm gonna get the fuck outta dodge as soon as I have that diploma."_

 _"It hasn't been that bad having to stay in Missoula Rose."_

 _"Well of course you think that. You met the love of your life here." We had reached the steps to our morning self-defense course, a physical education graduation requirement. It was either this or badminton. No thanks._

 _"You may meet yours this year, you never know," she shrugged._

 _I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I won't bother to hold my breath. Besides I'm definitely not looking for any reason to be tied down in this city any longer. I'm ready to move on."_

 _Lissa gave me an understanding frown, but sighed, "I'm going to miss you so much."_

 _My heart clenched because as ready as I was to escape all the bad memories of this town, it meant leaving my best friend behind and that thought broke my heart._

 _"Trust me it'll be like I never left I'll call you so much." I tried to keep a strong façade for her, but in reality, it terrified me to pursue a future without Lissa by my side. We'd known each other since elementary school, and she was my rock. She had been accepted into a wonderful internship program that she couldn't refuse to turn down that would keep her in Montana for another year. As sad as I was to move to Portland without her, I knew that as soon as her internship was up she would move there too._

 _We dressed for the class in the locker rooms, and then made our way to the gym that had a large blue padding square in the center of the room. A row of punching bags and dummies lined the far wall. Another wall was a gigantic mirror and then a small weight lifting area finished up the gym. There were girls and guys alike already in the room, stretching their muscles and warming up._

 _Lissa and I quickly joined our friend Meredith. It didn't appear as if the professor teaching the class was here yet so we continued to talk to Meredith._

 _As Meredith was wrapping up her summary about her summer abroad trip to Europe, the gym doors creaked open and conversation fell to a low buzz before complete silence. I glanced up at Lissa, bemused because her jaw was lowered and her eyes were wide. Meredith and several girls around us bore similar expressions._

 _I stood and turned to see what the fuss was about. It took all my self-control to not resemble the rest of the female population in the room. The man that had entered the room couldn't have been described more accurately than as a god._

 _His shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail that met the nape of his neck, some wavy strands framed his angular face highlighting his chiseled cheekbones and prominent jawline. His nose was sharp and his dark brown eyes were deadly intense. Intensely staring at me._

 _I swallowed, snapping out of my admiration of his lean, muscular build and his towering height that was well above six feet tall._

 _"Greetings class." Despite his name on the syllabus, I didn't expect the smooth accent that curled around his words._

 _"I'm Professor Dimitri Belikov, and I will be leading this self-defense course for the remainder of the semester."_

 _"What the heck," Lissa whispered into my ear. What the_ heck _was right. This man was our professor? He couldn't have been older than his late twenties._

 _"Let's jump into it, shall we?" His eyes locked on mine, dark and mysterious before he turned to drop his gym bag to the floor._


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose," Dimitri breathed. I hated him for it. I hated him for the way that my body came alive underneath his gaze. Parts of me long dead since I'd last seen him awakened, nerves coming to attention as a spark along my skin raised goosebumps.

I hadn't overlooked his hand linked with Tasha Ozera's. She was looking between the two of us befuddled. I didn't blame her. I hadn't met Tasha until after I had finished college which was also after Dimitri had one-sidedly chosen to end our relationship. And there had never been any mention of the man that had changed my life during the nine months that he was in it.

Adrian had pocketed the ring and came to my side, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. As he came to me, I was shocked to find my body brace against his for support and I grasped the front of his button down shirt tightly.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Adrian stared down at me worriedly. His emerald green eyes blazed with a low-kindled hatred that I knew wasn't directed at me. Adrian had been there during the time of my life when Dimitri had up and left me. He had seen the aftermath of the heartbreak. Hell he'd been collateral damage of it.

I nodded and forced a smile, "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry but can someone explain to me how Dimitri knows Rose?" Tasha asked, her icy eyes confused.

I turned, refusing to glance at Dimitri as I halfway answered her, "He was one of my professors at Montana during my senior year."

She nodded, clearly not believing that that was the entire story, but we were interrupted by the arrival of Lissa and Christian. Christian held Andre in his arms and Lissa was fussing with the diaper bag so it wasn't until they were closer that they realized who was amongst our dinner party.

Lissa's eyes widened in shock and I saw Christian's entire body tighten in anger. Lissa immediately took Andre as Christian's eyes flared up, "What the fuck is going on?"

Tasha looked startled by her brother's anger, and I grimaced as I glanced around. I did not need a public reminder of my past history with Dimitri to occur outside of this restaurant.

"Christian," I whispered and walked towards him, putting my hands on his forearm, "Don't. It's okay."

He looked down at me, genuine worry and love mixed in with his anger, "Rose you don't have to stay. Fuck we don't have to stay. We can leave."

I shook my head and squeezed his arm gently, "I'm okay. I promise. Let's just get this over with."

He sighed, but nodded. Glaring at Dimitri before he turned to his sister, "Ready to go inside?"

She looked like she had more to say so Christian took Lissa's hand and the rest of us were forced to follow. I grabbed Adrian by the arm, hooking my elbow with his and he put his other hand on top of mine, followed with a gentle squeeze, "I'm here Rose. Don't worry."

The silence was extremely tense and uncomfortable as we arrived at the large round table. I made sure to sit across the table from Dimitri, there was no way I would make it through a dinner with him less than a foot away from me. Adrian sat to my right, and Lissa sat to my left. From there was Christian, Andre in his highchair, then Tasha and Dimitri and an empty chair was left over on Adrian's right side where Andre's diaper bag sat.

After the waiter took our drink orders and everyone had finished reviewing the menu Tasha spoke up, "So how has everyone been? I haven't seen any of you since Christmas!"

Lissa chose to speak up as the three males at the table were having a glaring war, and I was too busy wrinkling my cloth napkin in my lap as anxiety filled me.

"It's been very well! Andre is eight months old now, and growing so fast. He was only a month old when you saw him around the holidays and he's getting so big." My eyes were forced to Andre and a calm settled upon me as I stared at the sweet boy who was sucking his pacifier. His big green eyes met mine, he blinked slowly and then raised his arms and began to whimper. Christian broke from his glare and looked down at his son and smiled as he met my eyes. I was already opening my arms as Christian picked him up and stood to hand me Andre.

I cradled him in my arms and smiled as he loosely grabbed a handful of my hair, looking with childish amazement at me. He squealed and gurgled as I bounced him. I couldn't not smile as I looked down at him with pure love.

"He's brilliant with Rose," Lissa continued, staring at me with Andre and she smiled, "Half the time when Christian and I can't console him it's because he wants her. They're already so bonded it's scary."

Christian, Lissa and I all laughed. My head raised just enough to realize that Dimitri was staring at me, his expression blank but his eyes dark and hooded.

"Wow," Tasha breathed as she smiled at me, "How have you been Rose?"

I shrugged, "Oh same old same old."

"Really because that isn't what it looked like when Dimitri and I walked up? It looked like Adrian was proposing!" She said excitedly, her eyes darting between the two of us. Everyone but Tasha and Dimitri burst into laughter at the prospect of Adrian proposing to me.

"Me and her?!" Adrian laughed, and I too found it hysterical, holding Andre to me as I wiped a fallen tear from my cheek.

"Oh god no," I breathed, "Adrian is dating Sydney, almost three years at this point I believe."

Adrian nodded, "I was just informing Rose that I'm planning to propose soon."

"Wait what?!" Lissa was shocked as she stared, but Christian looked on knowingly.

Adrian nodded, "Yeah Christian helped me choose the ring about a month ago."

Lissa whirled around and smacked her husband's bicep, "Why didn't you tell me!"

Christian rubbed his arm, "Ow. I didn't think it mattered to you. Andre was finally getting over colic and you were so concerned about him. I forgot to tell you."

Lissa was still frowning but understood, "Adrian that is amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"What about you Tasha? Christian said that you had some news to share?" Lissa looked on interestedly.

Tasha grinned and glanced at Dimitri who looked physically ill as he realized what she was about to announce.

"Dimka and I moved to the Portland area! We both found secure jobs and an affordable apartment to share!"

Silence fell over the table, but Lissa recovered the quickest to fake enthusiasm as she glanced frequently at me while Tasha gushed about her news. Everything fell away however as a low buzzing took over in my ears and I soundlessly passed Andre off to Adrian. I excused myself from the table and wobbled my way to the women's restroom. I entered the bathroom stall and barely had the time to lift the lid before I spewed the appetizers and water I'd drank into the toilet bowl.

I shakily flushed the toilet and went to the sink to refresh. I looked at myself in the mirror. Per my job, I was very in shape but my face was paler than normal and a sheen of sweat coated my forehead. I wet a paper towel and freshened up, fluffing my hair and patting some color into my cheeks. I refused to acknowledge the solemness in my eyes.

I sighed and went to leave the bathroom. I startled as I opened the door and stared at an impossibly broad chest. I sighed before I tilted my head back a little to look Dimitri in the eyes.

"May I help you?" I wanted there to be so much sass in my retort, but even I heard the dejection in my tone.

His eyes softened, and before either of us realized it his hand raised to brush my hair from my cheek, his fingers trailing down my jawline before his hand returned to his side. My skin burned where he had touched me, and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Roza," he whispered, "I didn't know you would be here. I didn't know Christian even had a sister."

I smiled tightly, "Yeah I didn't learn that little tidbit until after graduation either."

He looked assaulted as the worst time of my life was pulled back from my memory and I shoved him aside, "Just leave me alone, Dimitri."

He grabbed my arm before I could pass him completely and lowered his mouth to my ear, "We will talk later Rose. I have things to say. Things to explain."

I shrugged him off, "I don't really care anymore."

"Everything alright here?" Dimitri turned at Christian's appearance, his back straight and his hands settled on his waist. I smiled as I passed him.

"Oh everything is just great," I said, not turning to look at Dimitri before I headed back to the table.

* * *

 _It had been nearly a month since our self-defense class had begun. My attraction to Professor Belikov had only intensified since our lessons began, and over the course of the last week I was beginning to believe it wasn't just one sided._

 _I exited the locker rooms by myself today, Lissa having departed early for a meeting and my only other class on Tuesday had been cancelled so I was in no rush as I took a shower today._

 _I turned the corner and nearly smacked into a broad chest, but two strong hands gripped my biceps tightly to prevent the contact. I gasped, the electric spark that occurred beneath my skin shocking me into silence as my gaze slowly raised up._

 _He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, his shoulder length hair was down and damp from his shower, a shocking comparison to the low ponytail he always wore it in during class. His skin was tanned, only a light sprinkling of hair peeked out from his shirt on his chest. My gaze passed over his thick, muscular neck and his full bottom lip and smaller upper one. His nose was sharp, but slightly crooked probably from a previous break. His eyes were dark, unreadable and staring down at me with questions that I didn't know the answer to._

 _"I - I'm sorry," I breathed, swallowing, "I didn't realize someone else was still here."_

 _I didn't miss the fact that his hands were still on my arms, and as he released them his fingers brushed along my arms to my wrist before he dropped them to his sides. A sensual shiver raised my hair, and I took a small step back._

 _"It's okay, Ms. Hathaway," he seemed like he was testing the name out on his tongue. My heart pumped in my chest._

 _"Please call me Rose, Professor Belikov."_

 _His eyes darkened impossibly more, and his lips parted to let his tongue graze his bottom lip. The way he was staring at me as he did so caused a rush of desire between my legs, and I shifted unsatisfied._

 _"Have a nice day Rose." And then he was gone around the corner I had come from, and I collapsed against the wall suddenly shaky._

 _What had just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel her eyeing me. She hadn't stopped for what felt like days. My exasperated sigh left me at the same time she opened her mouth. I looked up finally with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Lissa, may I help you?" Her jade green eyes darted across my face, trying to gauge whatever it was that she was convinced I was feeling.

"I just … Rose how are you doing? We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it. You left abruptly that night, and you've been MIA ever since."

I shrugged, "Why do I have to feel any particular way about it?"

Lissa pursed her lips, "Dimitri was the first - heck, the only guy you ever loved. When he broke up with -"

"Lissa," I cut her off, "That was five years ago. Yes, once upon a time I did love Dimitri. And yes, him breaking up with me then sucked. But it was years ago. I've moved on."

Lissa scowled, "You haven't seriously dated anyone since."

"Because I've been concentrating on my career," I supplied.

She sighed and dragged her hands over her face. Andre was sound asleep in his playpen and we were finishing up the dishes from dinner. Christian had gotten a work call that he'd taken to his office, and we had begun cleaning up the table. We had just finished which is why we had been relaxing against the counter, but now I felt suddenly exhausted with the weight of the week's events playing through my head.

It wasn't that I was avoiding Lissa or avoiding talking to her about Dimitri. I just didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to let him come back into my life. Obviously they were living in Portland, but that didn't mean that I had to let him be an active part of my life. Other than Lissa and Christian, there wasn't any reason for me to ever have to see him which was fine by me. So wasting my energy and emotions on him after everything that had happened, and ended so long ago was just an exhausting concept to me.

"Lissa I just don't want to talk about it. He isn't a part of my life anymore, and he won't be again. I don't want to make it a bigger deal than it already is by giving him the time of day."

She frowned but nodded, "Okay. I'm here for you Rose. If you ever need to talk about anything. You know that right?"

I smiled at her and leaned in for a hug which she returned, "I know."

I bid Lissa and Christian goodnight before heading home that evening. I was tired, but my thoughts drifted back to what we had talked about. I never thought I would see Dimitri again. After he had decided to break off our relationship, I had fled from Montana within a week after graduation. There were too many memories for me there now. Memories of falling so deeply in love with the world's most perfect guy, and then he wrenched himself out of my life. And why? I never knew.

I had been angry at him for a long time, and I think that a part of me still was. He'd made me promises while we had been together that I had trusted. He'd never given me a reason to not believe him before then, and I had truly thought that he had loved me. But in the end, I had been wrong and I could never forget that.

I had been concentrating on my career, but the truth was that I didn't want to be hurt again. Being with Dimitri had been amazing, in so many ways. In ways I had never experienced in previous relationships, but the devastation that I experienced when he broke up with me that night haunted me. I never wanted to give anyone that power over me ever again, no happiness in the world was worth that amount of pain to me.

As I entered my apartment that night, my phone buzzed in my pocket and as I kicked my shoes off I pulled the device out of my jacket. A facebook notification lit up my lock screen, and I immediately frowned.

 **Dimitri Belikov has sent you a friend request.**

I stared at the notification for a long time, hating the nagging interest that warred inside my head. I unlocked my phone while sinking into my couch. Without accepting the request, I clicked on his name. His profile loaded, and I paused for a moment to gaze at his picture.

He was wearing a wife beater, his hair loose and framing his chiseled features. He was only partially smiling, and in the background I recognized the familiar atmosphere of his childhood home in Baia from pictures he had shown me while we dated. He looked older in the photo than when I had been with him, confirming that the trip was in the last few years that he must have traveled there. I wondered if he had introduced Tasha to his family.

I had never met Dimitri's family in the nine months that we had dated in person, but I had video chatted with his siblings at certain points. I swiped through the photos that I could without being his friend. Photos of him hiking, photos of him in physical training, pictures of his family and Baia.

I closed the app and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back. Somewhere in this city was the man that owned my heart. As much as I hated to admit it, a part of me would always love Dimitri.

* * *

 _I jogged up the stairs of Dimitri's apartment, it had been a long day of graduation and I had seen him briefly at the ceremony dressed in his formal attire as he stood with the other professors. I had wanted so badly to kiss him, and have him congratulate me on my accomplishments but we had agreed to meet tonight to do so._

 _I eagerly unlocked the door with the key that he had given me, and crept into his apartment. It was dimly lit by the lamps on either side of his sofa and extremely quiet. Usually he had 80's music playing or the TV on low for background noise._

 _I didn't see him in the living room or kitchen so I began walking towards his bedroom._

 _"Dimitri?" I called._

 _I paused in the doorway, spotting his figure on his bed. His elbows rested on his thighs, and his hands held his face. He was silent and unmoving._

 _"Dimitri, what's wrong?" I hurried over to him, kneeling and wrapping my hands around his wrists. He slowly lowered his palms, and his dark eyes bored into mine unseeingly._

 _He blinked and slowly pulled his arms away from me so that we no longer touched, "We need to talk."_

 _My heart skipped a beat, and I nervously stood, "Okay. What about?"_

 _He swallowed looking away from me, "I can't do this anymore Rose."_

 _I didn't respond for a second, confused, "What do you mean? Dimitri what are you talking about?"_

 _"This Rose," he waved his hand back and forth between us, "I can't be with you anymore. It - it doesn't make any sense."_

 _I shook my head, eyes clenched shut as my heart began to crack in my chest, "What are you talking about! We - we were just talking about the future like a week ago! I know I'm moving to Portland and that you are staying here, but we said we would make it work. We both want it. What happened?"_

 _He shook his head and walked around his bed to stare out the window, "I … I was just saying that. I didn't want it. I don't want it anymore, not with you."_

 _A sob tore through my throat and his back stiffened, "How can you say that after everything you've been telling me for the last nine months!"_

 _He shrugged, "People change Rose. It's life."_

 _I shook my head and walked towards him, pulling him around to look at me. But he wouldn't. He stared off above my head, and I gave a short scream as I shoved his chest, "How can you do this? You said you loved me! That you wanted to be with me, marry me, have a family with me someday!"_

 _"I don't want someday Rose! I'm 28 years old! I want a family now, but you're only 21 you aren't there yet and I understand that. But it is what I want right now! I don't want to have to wait for you! I … I don't love you enough to wait."_

 _My heart felt as if it had been ripped from my chest, tears streamed down my face. Not even twelve hours ago I was so happy. I had finally earned my degree, my life was coming together. But now it felt like it was all completely in shambles. What had happened?_

 _"I never expected you to do this to me," I sobbed, "And it hurts. You hurt me. How could you do this to me?"_

 _He finally looked at me, and he seemed to struggle to maintain his emotionless mask as he saw the distraught that he had caused. I sobbed and turned to run. He didn't stop me. He didn't say a word. I fled from the room, I fled from his life._

 _In the following week leading up to my move, I never heard from him. I only came home one day and a box of my things from his apartment had been left outside my door._


	4. Chapter 4

I finished putting my workout clothes into my gym bag. I scanned over the items laid out on my bed as I collected my keys and wallet from my dresser. I didn't want to forget anything for my first day. After gaining approval from my boss, I had decided to offer myself as an athletic trainer for a self defense course at the gym for the next several months. I would have a class three days a week, and I was really excited. I had never had a position like this before since gaining my degree but it was what I had always imagined myself doing.

I grabbed my things after checking one more time before heading out the door. I had told Lissa about the opportunity earlier in the week, and had sworn to stop by her house afterwards to tell her all about it. She had been so excited, and proud of me. I didn't really have my own parents to have to impress, but Lissa had always been there for me cheering me on through high school and college, and graduate school. I was so grateful to her for everything. She had truly been there through it all.

I knew that this was a co-operated class, but the gym hadn't found a second instructor the last time I had heard so it was very likely that I would be going into this course on my own. I welcomed the challenge. If this went well I knew that I would have to make a big decision about my future and how I wanted to pursue future opportunities like this.

When I entered the gym, I searched for Mason. He was the reason that I had heard about this position. We had briefly worked together when I first moved to the city, and we had hit it off instantly as close friends and another one of our buddies, Eddie. While Lissa had still been in Missoula, they got me through my breakup with Dimitri. I was indebted to them both. Eddie had just gotten engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Mia and Mason was still single. Everyone knew that there was an underlying attraction for me through him, but I had made it clear to him a long time ago that nothing would ever happen. Back then my heart had been taken. But now, I just didn't have it in me to put it out there for anyone again.

"Rose!"

I turned and grinned as I spotted his ginger curls peaking out amongst the buff bodybuilders. His boyish face finally popped out of the masses as he approached me. He looped his arms around my waist and swung me in circles, eliciting laughter from me, "Mase! Come on put me down!"

He settled me on my feet, but his arms remained loosely bound to me, "It's so great to see you! I'm so excited about this Rose. I know you're going to kick ass with this class. Your partner should be here shortly."

I stopped short, "Oh so you did find another instructor?"

He nodded excitedly, "It was extremely last minute, but he showed up earlier this week and handed in his resume. He's taught at universities all over the nation. He even taught in Missoula while you were a student there!"

My heart froze in my chest as horror filled me. There was no fucking way. No fucking way that fate was that cruel.

"W-What?" I stammered out breathlessly.

He nodded, "I know I was shocked when I realized the coincidence. I was going to ask if he taught you, but then a new client came in and he left. He's really accomplished though Rose, I know he'll be a great help to you!"

I nodded shakily. Maybe, maybe it was someone else. I could dream right?

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get ready, okay? The clients should be arriving soon," I said.

Mason nodded, "Of course. I want to hear all about it later Rose. See ya around!"

On that note, Mason disappeared back into the throng of gym goers and I dazedly made my way to the classroom that our sessions would be held in. I dropped my bag onto the floor and chugged half of my bottle of water. I knew my hands were shaking and a sheen of sweat had beaded along my hairline. My heart was pounding, and I feared it would leap out of my chest the minute he walked through that door.

I kept my back to the entrance as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. When the hinges gave a short creak, my body stiffened. I knew immediately that it was him. Dimitri and I had always had this invisible link that alerted the other when they were in the room. I swear I could hear him gasp when he spotted me. I slowly turned around, a glare set in place as the door shut softly behind him.

"Hi Dimitri," I flatly greeted. He looked utterly bemused to see me here. His gaze drifted down my body, and I felt my skin tighten in awareness. He looked so damn good in his Adidas joggers, and plain white t-shirt that clung to his broad shoulders and down his tapered torso. I hated how alive I felt just by looking at him. He was nearing his mid-thirties by now, but he still looked as good as the first time I had ever laid eyes on him.

"Rose," he began walking towards me, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I guess we both had the same idea about mentoring this class. Although I must say, had I known you'd be my co-instructor I definitely wouldn't have accepted the offer."

He frowned, "This is a great step in anyone's career Rose. Don't not do it because of me."

I scoffed, "I already accepted the offer Dimitri. Unlike some people, I don't go back on my word."

For the first time since he had reappeared in my life, I saw a kindling of anger burn in his dark orbs and his gym back slammed to the ground as his fists tightened, "Do not tell me what I did Rose. I told you that I needed to talk to you. You've been dodging every attempt at communication that I've made."

I shrugged, "There's no point in digging up the past. What's done is done."

Dimitri's lips tightened into a hard, white line and suddenly he was directly in front of me, and somehow had backed me into the wall. Heat poured off him in waves, and every time I breathed my breasts brushed against his chest. His hips were pressed to mine as his hands settled on either side of my face. My tongue dipped out to wet my dry lips, and his eyes followed the motion slowly. God I hated him, but right then and there I wanted him.

"You and me Roza," he whispered, "We will never be done."

I was captivated by his thick accent that had always, always gotten deeper when his lust for me became apparent, but my nickname was a bucket of ice cold water being poured over my head. I shoved him back, "Except for the fact that you're dating another woman. Whom you live with might I add."

Dimitri frowned, seeming to have forgotten about his girlfriend.

He didn't have a chance to respond as the door opened and clients began to enter the room. I glared at him as I moved around him, "Let's just keep this professional."

...

I tried to escape from the room before he attempted to speak with me again, but he corned me against my car, slamming his palm against the frame mere seconds after I had hurriedly unlocked it. I groaned, refusing to turn around.

"Rose you have to let me explain," his voice was pleading, and that only served to amp up my anger even more.

I whirled around, "What makes you think you even deserve the chance? You left me Dimitri. Out of nowhere. You didn't bother to explain then, so why should I care now?"

He frowned, "Rose. I know I don't deserve it, but I … I didn't think you would still be angry with me. I never expected to see you again Rose, but you're here and the reality of you hating me so much … Roza, I can't live with that."

I snorted, "Well too fucking bad. I don't owe you shit Dimitri, and I sure as hell won't make the mistake of giving you anymore of my goddamn time. I'm not going to quit this because it means too much to me and my career. But that is it. Once this class is up I don't ever want to fucking see you again. Leave me alone!"

I shoved him back and got into my car, roaring the engine as I peeled out of the parking lot. I didn't look back. I shook as I sped to Lissa's. It was a cruel joke. How had he possibly managed to walk into the one gym in this giant city that I happened to work at? It was unbelievable.

When I arrived to Lissa's her stunned expression confirmed that my anger was written all over me.

"You will not fucking believe my day," I spat.

She handed Andre off to Christian and told him to put him in his crib for a nap. After they disappeared upstairs I slumped into a stool and tugged a saran wrapped pie towards me. Lissa handed me a fork, and I began to chomp loudly on the food.

"Rose what happened?"

I paused with the fork suspended in the air, "He fucking works there."

Lissa looked confused for a split second before her eyes flew open, "No."

I nodded grimly, "Oh yes. It was a lovely little surprise when I got there and Mase told me that."

"Wait did you tell him that Dimitri - "

I shook my head, "No. I was too stunned. It won't be long though. The tension is so palpable when we're in a room together. Everyone will know eventually."

Lissa frowned, "Rose I'm so sorry. Other than that how was it?"

A small spark of excitement lit inside of me, and I banished my anger momentarily as I gushed about the job to her. The clients, the environment and the material. It was all so exciting, and the exact reason I had pursued this career path. I couldn't wait to see where this took me.

"Lissa I love it so much," I sighed pushing the food away.

She grinned fondly at me, "I am so proud of you Rose."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. But slowly my smile turned into a frown and I sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this Lissa."

I chewed my lip as I looked at her, "I hate him for what he did to me. But … as much as I hate to admit it, and as messed up as it is. I know a part of me still loves him."

Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes, and Lissa sighed, "I know Rose. I know."

I dropped my face into my hand, "I'm so scared about him being here. About what it all means. I'm scared about what will happen."

She nodded, "Just be strong Rose. You can do this. If anyone can get through this, it is definitely you."

I sighed, wiping away the few tears that had fallen and nodded, "You're right. I can do this."

She walked over and gave me a hug. I laughed as I loosely returned it, "God what a day. Okay, I still need to shower so I'm gonna head home. Thank you for always listening Liss. Thank you for being my one solid constant."

She smiled at me, "I love you Rose. Have a good night."

I left after sneaking up to see Andre for a kiss to his forehead, and then I headed home.

* * *

 _Somehow I had convinced him to join me on a date. After weeks of him outright refusing because of our student-professor relationship, he had given in. It should have felt weird. Being on a date with my professor, but in all honestly nothing had felt quite this easy in my entire life._

 _We had agreed to meet at the secluded park. Dimitri had planned out a picnic for the two of us. In the last remaining fall days, it was a little chilly but the leaves had turned brilliant shades of orange, yellow and red making it a very scenic date. Dimitri had been telling me all about his family back in Russia. His entire demeanor shifted when he spoke of his siblings and mother. His love for them was so apparent._

 _I was biting my lip, trying to contain my smile but it was so hard when he was smiling like that. Pure joy lightened his face, and he paused when he realized I was smiling so widely. He blinked slowly, staring at me, "Why … why are you grinning at me like that?"_

 _I shook my head, suddenly feeling shy and I looked off at the nearby lake, "Nothing. Continue please."_

 _"No," his smile receded to a partial smile, but all the same it was still dazzling, "I want to know why you were smiling like that."_

 _I laughed and glanced at him, "Because you have a gorgeous smile. You don't smile like that in class."_

 _He seemed unphased by my compliment, and I stared off into the distance again embarrassed by my omission._

 _Suddenly his fingers were on my chin, tilting my head upwards and I gasped when I realized how close he was to me. "Roza if I smiled like that in class, everyone would know that I have feelings for you."_

 _Breathing suddenly was no longer an innate process for me, and I struggled to breathe but his aftershave invaded my senses, dizzying me, "You - you do?"_

 _His eyebrows furrowed minimally, "Is it really not that obvious to you? Rose I can barely keep my eyes off of you in class. You're extremely dangerous for my career."_

 _I grinned, "I'm sorry I'm a hassle Professor Belikov."_

 _Dimitri's eyes darkened impossibly, and I felt my stomach clench and warmth spread throughout my body, "You cannot call me that."_

 _"Why not?" I murmured, his face nearing mine not going unnoticed._

 _"Because," he whispered a mere breath away, "I don't know if I can control myself around you."_

 _His lips slowly pressed against mine, but the pressure built until he was leaning over me and we sunk back into the checkered blanket that he had brought. My hands glided up his sides until I twisted my arms around his back, trapping him against me. I knew though that if he wanted to he could have ripped himself from my arms. His hands were planted on either side of my head though, and his lips feverishly stroked my own and danced across my cheek and down to my neck, all the while he chanted my name in Russian. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating._

 _I knew in that moment that I was in trouble._


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

The day that Tasha had taken me to meet her brother, I had been blindsided by the appearance of Rose Hathaway walking back into my life. But I had also quickly been greeted with anger and envy when I had spotted her with Adrian, a ring in his hand and pure happiness causing the biggest smile to take hold of her face. That same breathless smile that I fell in love with five years ago. As soon as I saw her, I knew I had never truly fallen out of love with her. Hell, I knew even back then that Rose was the one for me. Breaking up with her had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, and I had regretted it every day.

It nearly killed me to do that to her. To watch her break apart in front of me. And for what? Because someone else had told me that I couldn't make her happy anymore? That the distance would be too much for her? Being left in Missoula without her had been torture. Walking around that campus, living in that apartment. It was like reliving the memories of us every day in agony. Memories of her in my t-shirts on Sunday mornings as I cooked us breakfast, and she playfully joked about my western novels. I couldn't bare it. I flew to Portland a month after she had moved away.

But what I found there made me second guess myself. Maybe she was better off without me. She was happy. She had found a job, and I watched her the day I had flown in from across the street. She had been with a red-haired man who looked at her like she was the rarest gem he had ever seen. I knew the feeling. She looked so happy and complete. Like we hadn't even broken up. Dejected, I returned to Montana. I couldn't be there anymore. I began searching for any open positions and found one in Florida. I had left within the month.

"Dimka?" I had to force myself to not recoil from the sanguine tone of Tasha's voice. I hadn't meant to, but with the arrival of Rose I knew that this relationship was doomed to end. I felt awful that we had gotten an apartment together, and barely one month in I knew I didn't want this anymore. Four weeks ago, I thought I had found a woman who wanted the same future as me and who I was fond of enough to settle down with. I knew I would never feel that electric love again, so I had intentionally gone looking for familiarity and comfort. I knew my family had realized this when I had introduced them to Tasha last year, but I had been adamant that she was what I wanted.

"Yes?" I replied rising from the couch where I had been sitting in silence.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her worry evident in her icy eyes. I sighed silently. Tasha had been perfect this last month. I knew I was being moody and distant, but she hadn't pushed me. She had been patient, and gave me space. But I knew this had to be frustrating for her, especially since I had never talked to her about what had happened.

I smiled tiredly at her, "I'm fine. Just a long day is all."

She frowned, "Dimitri are you sure? You've been acting off every since we moved to Portland. I thought this was what you wanted too? I know we moved here so I could be closer to Christian, but I thought -"

"I do want to be here," I reassured her, "I'm just adjusting is all. It's just taking some time."

I was a coward. I would admit it. I just couldn't deal with a huge drama like breaking up with her right now. It was too much on top of everything else.

But I also knew that it was inevitable and at some point I was going to have to fess up about Rose and who she was to me. The hatred in her eyes every time she saw me was palpable, and as delusional as it may seem, I had managed to convince myself that the reason she was so angry at me still was because a part of her was still in love with me too.

I was determined to speak to her, and to explain why I had done what I did. I knew it was five years too late, but seeing her again reminded me of how happy she had always been able to make me. The way I felt about her had never drifted. It was still as strong and consuming as ever.

I needed to tell Tasha. She deserved the truth, even if it would break her heart. But just not right now.

"Okay," she murmured uncertainly, hesitating before she went to the kitchen, "Oh by the way, Christian and Lissa invited us over for dinner this week. Will you be able to make it?"

I immediately wondered if Rose would be there too, but told Tasha I didn't have any obligations so I would be there on time.

Rose and I had been working together for about a week, and even though I always arrived early she never allowed the two of us to be alone together. She would always hang out in the main area of the gym with that red-headed man and only when it was time for class would she enter the studio with our clients. It was frustrating, but I knew she was angry. I knew she didn't want to speak with me. It hurt but I understood.

When Friday rolled around, Rose was immediately out of the studio before I could catch her and I rolled my lips into my mouth in frustration, raking a hand through my hair. I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled, swinging my gym bag over my shoulder.

"Um Dimitri?" I paused cursing for snapping at Tasha.

"Hey sorry I didn't look at the caller ID. What's up?" I said as I unlocked my car.

"You're meeting me at Christian's right? You didn't forget?"

I clenched my eyes shut. I had forgotten. I didn't have a change of clothes or anything with me and I couldn't show up in my gym shorts and t-shirt.

"No I didn't forget. I just got out of my lesson, I was gonna swing by the apartment to change really fast and then I'll be on the way."

"Great! I'll see you in a little bit. I just pulled up," she said, "Dimitri?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you. Thank you for doing this."

I paused, my heart tightening at the sincerity of her voice, "I'll see you soon."

I hung up and dropped my head to the steering wheel. This was awful. I was awful. She deserved so much better than me. I shook my head. I would tell her tonight, after this dinner.

* * *

 _A knock sounded at my office door and I called for the person to come in. My office hours had ended nearly thirty minutes ago, but I was surprised when I realized the person wasn't a student, but Rose's best friend, Lissa._

 _I smiled at her, "Hey Lissa. Is everything alright?"_

 _She smiled at me, but I knew immediately something was wrong. That wasn't a happy smile. That was a forced one._

 _"Hey Dimitri," she said as she sat in one of the chairs opposite my desk, "I wanted to talk to you. About Rose."_

 _I cocked an eyebrow and leaned my elbows on my desk, "Okay. About what?"_

 _Lissa looked over my shoulder and out the window, "Rose has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's always been there for me, protecting me. Especially after my family died. I've never felt alone because she has always been there, strong and resilient. She's the strongest person I know, and up until last fall I honestly didn't think she had any weaknesses."_

 _I frowned at her, "What is this about Lissa?"_

 _She sighed, "Dimitri, Rose puts on a front. She's strong because she's had to be her entire life. Her parents never gave her the time of day as a child, and she grew up mostly cared for by a revolving door of nannies. She deserves happiness for once in her life Dimitri. And I know you've been that for her since she met you. I've never seen her the way she is when she's with you. But … she's graduating. And you just started here, and she told me that you want to stay here. The thing is Dimitri, this place, this town, none of it holds any good memories for her. She only stayed here after high school because of me. But she deserves for the first time in her life to go where she wants, and to be completely happy."_

 _I frowned, "Well of course she will. She already has an apartment lined up in Portland. She wants to move there. She's going to."_

 _Lissa nodded, "I know that. What I'm trying to say Dimitri, Rose doesn't deserve to be in a long distance relationship for god only knows how long. She doesn't deserve to go through that. She's dealt with a lot of shit her whole life, and for once I just want to see her have everything she deserves."_

 _I paused, "Excuse me? You - you think you can try to tell me how to run my relationship with her? Rose and I have talked a lot about this. I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't think she could handle it. If I wouldn't do everything that I could to make her happy."_

 _Lissa stared at me, "Dimitri I know you're a good guy, but I love Rose like a sister. And for the first time ever, I'm going to be the one who takes care of her. She deserves to be in a city she loves without the sadness of her boyfriend being twelve hours away. She deserves to fall in love, build a life somewhere that makes her happy, and have kids. She doesn't deserve to have her dream city and adulthood tainted by this pain. Not when you could do the selfless thing, if you love her as much as you claim to. You would let her go. Because deep down you know that's what she deserves."_

 _Lissa stood and walked to my door, pausing and looking back at me, "Please do the right thing Dimitri. I just want her to be happy with a hopeful future ahead of herself."_

 _I wanted to ignore everything that Lissa had said to me that day. But as Rose's graduation date grew further, that talk played on repeat in my head. And the day of her graduation, I knew that my decision had been made as soon as Lissa had left my office. So I braced myself to break the love of my life's heart that very night._


	6. Chapter 6

My love for chocolate once again had me debating in the grocery store on my way home from work. I glanced between the two varieties of chocolate ice cream and groaned.

A chuckle came from my right, and I quickly glanced over in surprise, unaware of another presence. An attractive blonde man stared at me with startling blue eyes, and I slowly grinned as I assessed his athletic physique and tall stature, "May I help you?"

"I don't know darling," he teased, "You seem like you could use the help."

My heart stuttered in my chest at the familiar sound of a Russian accent and my eyebrows rose in surprise, after all I was in Portland and while diversity was common here, that far west was a bit of a stretch. But damn, Russia knew how to breed its men.

I glanced back at the ice cream and laughed, "Yeah. My love for chocolate can be a little complicated when given so many options."

He nodded, "I completely understand."

I smirked at him, "Oh really? Cause it doesn't look like you've touched sweets in quite some time."

He smirked back at me, "I'll take that as a compliment."

His confidence was endearing, and not at all overwhelming like Christian and Adrian's cocky personalities. I turned my body more towards him, definitely interested now.

"I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you …?" I waited for him to supply his name.

"Ivan," he said grasping my outstretched hand and leaning down to brush his lips against the back of my palm. A shiver went down my spine and I bit back a gasp. It had been a long time since any man had gotten such a reaction out of me, "And it is certainly nice to meet you Rose."

I smiled genuinely at him, extremely flattered, "Want to help me make this choice? I'm stuck between the brownie delight and chocolate marshmallow fluff."

"Oh definitely brownie delight. It's delicious," he smiled and grabbed two pints out of the freezer, dropping one pint into my basket and the second into his own. I laughed and nodded.

"Well alright then," I smiled at him, wanting to prolong the moment.

He grinned down at me, "If you don't mind me asking, are you single Rose?"

"As a matter of fact I am," I grinned. He smiled at me brilliantly.

"Great. Then what do you say about dinner this Saturday night? Seven o'clock? I can pick you up from your place." He held his phone out towards me, and I immediately typed in my phone number. When I handed it back to him, my phone vibrated in my back pocket, "Now you have my number."

I smirked at him, "I guess so. I'll see you Saturday Ivan."

I walked past him, and put an extra sway into my hips as I left the aisle and immediately felt giddy. I hadn't been on a date I was truly excited about in some time, but Ivan was extremely handsome and charming. I couldn't wait to get to Lissa's later to tell her about the blond Russian man. Damn I must really have a type.

When I pulled up to Lissa's a sense of dread dulled my mood when I spotted the unfamiliar car in front of their house. Lissa hadn't informed me of any company that she was expecting tonight, and that led me to believe that this was company she didn't want me to know about. I slowly walked up the driveway to make it to her front door, and turned the knob slowly. I entered the foyer of the house, and light chatter came from the living room. I was still obscured by the wall, and peaked my head around the corner so as not to be seen.

My jaw tightened as soon as I spotted Tasha and Dimitri sitting on the loveseat together, and Christian sat on the couch with Andre cradled in his arms. Lissa wasn't present in the room and I silently backed away and darted around the foyer to the dining room that connected to the kitchen.

Lissa stood at the dishwasher, loading up the dishes and I hurriedly whisper yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you were hosting them tonight! I wouldn't have just dropped by if you had!"

Lissa jumped up, a small squeak erupting from her throat as one of her hand's flew to her chest. Her eyes darted from me to the doorway and back, "God Rose! What the hell are you doing here!"

I threw up a hand in frustration, "I was just gonna tell you about the hot blond man I just met, but now I'm gonna try to sneak out of here so I don't have to talk to an ex-boyfriend that is deadly intent on reconciling our breakup from five years ago!"

Lissa's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Ever since he got back, he's made it very clear I should hear what he has to say and I've been busting my ass all week to avoid him considering I work with him now!"

Lissa looked confused, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

I was confused, "Why would I? I told you I didn't want to give Dimitri the time of day because he will never be a part of my life again."

Lissa opened her mouth to speak, but all the sudden a squeal sounded from behind me and I whirled around. Christian stood in the doorway looking mighty confused to see me, but Andre was the one who had made the loud squeal.

"Sorry," Christian said with a grimace,"I just came to check on you. It was getting a little awkward since Tasha went to use the restroom. Rose what are you doing here?"

I sighed, "Nothing I was just leaving."

"Hey Christian, where did - oh! Hi Rose! I didn't know you were coming tonight!" Tasha greeted with a big smile.

I cried internally. I did not want to stay here at all, "Oh I just dropped by but I was actually about to - "

"Dimitri is here too, you should say hi to him! He taught you in Missoula right? I'm sure he'd love to see you again!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the living room. I tried to resist but she was surprisingly strong and before I knew it was thrust into the entrance of the living room and I stopped short, staring awkwardly at the TV on the wall.

"Look who stopped by Dimka!" Tasha laughed, "You remember Rose right?"

Dimitri looked stunned to see me, and stunned to see Tasha stand next to me. Christian and Lissa had joined us, slowing lowering themselves to the couch with Andre settled between them.

"Hi," I said shortly, looking at the watch on my wrist, "I was actually just about to -"

"Oh no Rose please stay! You had to leave the dinner party so early that night! I heard you're working with Dimka? I wanted to hear more about it!" Tasha cut me off.

I grimaced and looked at Lissa who looked honestly confused as what to do, and she shrugged helplessly at me. I sighed, "Yeah okay."

Tasha clapped delightedly and settled onto the loveseat with Dimitri as I walked to the couch and sat on the other side of Lissa, unfortunately the closest spot to Dimitri seeing as the sofas were perpendicular to one another around the coffee table.

We talked for over an hour, Tasha leading majority of the discussion as I tried to ignore the way that Dimitri's body heat radiated off his legs so intensely I could feel it considering that our knees were mere inches apart. He made the loveseat look tiny as he took majority of the space up, Tasha squeezed between him and the armrest.

"Who is Ivan?" Lissa suddenly muttered to me, and I froze.

"What?" I said. The room fell silent and I swallowed uncomfortably realizing that my phone had lit up with a notification and the missed call from him was still visible as an older notification.

"Oh," I said, "Um I met him today actually. We're going out Saturday night."

Dimitri froze to my left, and I refused to glance at him as Lissa looked at me with a smile, "Oh really?"

I nodded, "Really. He's actually Russian like you Dimitri."

It was the first time I had directly spoken to him tonight, and not with a hostile tinge to my voice. Dimitri's face was blank, but when I said that his jaw tightened and he stared at me harder, "Isn't that interesting?"

I stared back at him, suddenly pulled into an intense stare down as we refused to falter. The energy was palpable between us until of course Tasha broke the silence.

"What does he look like?"

I smirked and maintained my eye contact with Dimitri, "Oh he's extremely handsome. He has blond hair and deep blue eyes. Very tall. Very athletic. He's sexy."

Dimitri glared at me, his hands balling into fists before he abruptly stood up, "I have to use the restroom if you'll excuse me."

Dimitri left and silence fell before I announced that I needed to go. I hurried to collect my keys I'd left in the kitchen, hoping to not run into Dimitri before I could escape. Obviously, fate was not on my side.

"Rose," Dimitri said flatly from the doorway, blocking my exit to the front door. I glared at him.

"What?"

"I want to talk," he said, "You've avoided me all week and I'm done. Whether you like it or not. I will explain myself."

I rolled my eyes, "Please give it up Dimitri. I don't -"

"I followed you to Portland after you moved here," he said, "Not even a full month after you had left I flew out here. I was ready to move here for you. I realized what a mistake I had made. But you looked happy. How was I supposed to take that from you?"

I stopped, blindsided by his revelation, "W-What?"

He stepped closer to me, "Roza. Please can we talk somewhere more private tomorrow? I just want to explain."

I was so confused. I didn't understand. I shook my head and closed my eyes, "I - I have to go."

I moved quickly around him, grateful he didn't grab me as I fled from Lissa's house.

Dimitri had followed me to Portland five years ago? He thought I was happy?

* * *

 _"Rose?" I blinked unseeingly at Lissa._

 _I had just walked into our apartment, having just gotten back from Dimitri's place. I knew my eyes must have been raw and red. My throat hurt from how much I had sobbed. I should have felt pathetic. Fuck I did. But I couldn't … I couldn't understand what had happened. We had been so happy. At least I thought we had been._

 _I looked at her and my brows furrowed, "I don't … I don't understand what happened."_

 _Lissa looked extremely worried, "Rose please tell me what happened."_

 _"Dimitri," I licked my lips and they felt so dry, "He broke up with me?"_

 _As soon as I said it the tears came again, and I buried my face into my hands as I slumped to the ground and cried. Lissa was at my side in an instant, pulling me to her as she whispered soothing words into my ear._

 _"I … I've never been so heartbroken," I sobbed, "Lissa I loved him. I wanted to marry him! I knew the distance would be hard, but I thought … I thought-"_

 _My sobbing cut me off, and I buried my face into her collarbone._

 _"Rose I'm so sorry," she said, pressing her lips to my head, "Oh God. I'm so sorry."_

 _We sat there for a long time. My legs had gone numb and my eyes were so raw I didn't think I had any more tears in me to let out. We didn't move even after I stopped crying and I just sat there, leaned against her as I stared off at nothing._

 _"I'm gonna shower," I whispered as I slowly gained the energy to stand. Lissa stayed on the ground, her own eyes red from her crying with me and she nodded looking at her hands._

 _"Okay. If you need anything, let me know," she said. Past my grief, I felt sad that I was upsetting her and that I had allowed her to see me so broken. We were just about all each other had, and I always tried to stay strong for her after her family passed. But tonight I had needed her more than ever, and I was glad that she had been there for me. I knew that with Liss by my side, I could get through this._

 _"I love you," I said before I left, "Thank you for always being here."_

 _She barely smiled at me as I left, but I felt slight relief knowing I would always have her to help me through the tough times._


	7. Chapter 7

All night I had tossed and turned in bed, not able to decipher all the conflicting thoughts and feelings I experienced after Dimitri's revelation. He had flown to Portland after me all those years ago? Why? He'd been so adamant about breaking it off that night, I couldn't understand how anything could have changed his mind.

I glanced at my clock, irritability drawing a groan from me. I hadn't slept a wink and I had to be up for work soon. The dawn's rays peaked in through my blinds and I sighed, giving up. I threw the covers off and began to get dressed. I would just go to work early then.

As I got ready for work and drove there, my thoughts drifted back to Dimitri. Did I want to hear what he had to say? Would it change anything? What about Tasha? Why was he so adamant about telling me what happened when he was with her? Especially considering he had moved to Portland with her, clearly some part of him was serious about her if he had done that.

I pulled up in front of the gym, unsurprised to see how unpopulated it was considering the early hours. Once I walked inside however, I was stunned to see Dimitri already there. He hadn't noticed me, the small earbuds in his ears obviously blocking out any noise. I knew he was listening to some 80's music. He was a creature of habit, and despite his bad tastes, I doubted anything had changed in five years.

He was at the leg press, only wearing gym shorts that had fallen down his thighs and a tight wife beater clung to his sweaty torso. His quads bulged with the heavy weight that he had set up, and he paused momentarily as he panted. As I grew closer his head snapped around, and I was reminded of the uncanny ability we had to sense when the other was in the same room.

He looked honestly stunned to see me, but he never faltered with the weights he held up. He merely set the machine up to pause his work out before he took out his earbuds as he stood up.

"Rose," he breathed, eyes conflicted as he looked at me, "I didn't expect to see you here so early."

I shrugged, for the first time since he'd reappeared back into my life I wasn't anxious to evade his presence, "I couldn't sleep after last night."

He frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you. I just really wish you would give me the opportunity to talk to you about it. I know I handled it horribly wrong then, and I just wanted the chance to explain. I don't want you to hate me, not without the whole story."

I nodded, "Okay."

He looked so surprised and confused that I smiled slightly, "Okay?"

I nodded, "Yes I would like to hear your part of the story."

"Now?"

I nodded, "If you would like."

He immediately nodded, "Of course."

I lead him to the office, knowing that Mason wouldn't be here for a couple more hours and I sat down in a chair as Dimitri sat opposite me.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned his attention to me, "Rose when I met you I was honestly blindsided by the feelings you made me experience. I never knew I could care so deeply about someone, especially in the short amount of time that we had come to know each other. I tried for so long to fight it off because you were my student, but you were so stubborn and I'm glad you were. Being with you was - and still is - the best thing that ever happened to me. I regret losing it. I regret letting you go so easily. I should have fought for us. I know that now. I've known that for a while."

I frowned, "What happened then? Why didn't you?"

Dimitri looked conflicted and his eyes dropped to the ground, "I know we had agreed to do long distance because of my career and your desire to move to Portland. When we decided it, I honestly believed we would be able to. I didn't really consider what it would do to either of us honestly. I just knew that I wanted to be with you, and even if we had to be apart for a little while I felt that we would have been able to handle it. But then … Lissa came to me one day. Weeks before graduation, but she had known we planned to continue dating after you left."

I stopped short. I had no idea Lissa had spoken to Dimitri, "What does Lissa have to do with this? What did she say?"

Dimitri frowned, "I don't want you to be upset with her. Ultimately it was my choice to break up with you, she just merely planted the seed for me to think it through. And the way I executed it was poor, and that was all on me."

"Dimitri. What did she say?" I asked slowly, a slow burning anger beginning to come to life in me as a sinking feeling churned in my gut.

"She was just looking out for your happiness Roza. I don't blame her. Her reasoning was very convincing at the time. I regret listening to her now of course, but … at the time I thought she was right. And then when I showed up to Portland, and you looked so happy. I honestly didn't think our breakup had affected you like it was me. And that of course made me angry and resentful for a while. I had been through hell in Missoula without you. Living there with all those memories. It was torture Rose. I felt like you hadn't loved me the way that I had loved you."

My eyes widened incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

Dimitri faltered and opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"No!" I jumped to my feet, "How dare you say that to me? I am not the one who gave up on us! I am not the one who let someone - even if she is my best friend - talk you out of being with me! I loved you! More than anything. I had never trusted or cared for someone the way that I did for you! I still haven't. I haven't had a serious relationship since you Dimitri because you hurt me that badly. I may have only been 21 when we were together, but I knew with my heart that you were it for me. I had wanted to marry you. Whenever we talked about it, I knew it was a legitimate possibility. But you threw all of that away? And for what? Because you thought I wasn't strong enough to handle the distance! That is incredibly insulting."

I turned away from him, my breathing labored and a tightness gripped my throat as tears threatened to fall. This is why I hadn't wanted to speak about this for so long. I knew it was going to bring up all these old feelings of pain and betrayal. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Roza." Dimitri had silently gotten up, and now stood very near and in the next moment he had pulled me around and into his embrace. I froze.

Dimitri was hugging me. The love of my life was hugging me after five years apart. It had been a long time since I had felt that electric current that buzzed beneath my skin at his touch, and I felt myself come alive under his fingertips. Against my will my arms wrapped around his back, and I was clinging to him. My fingers gripped his shirt and dug into his back as I began to cry my loss and pain into his chest. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, and the other was tangled in my hair as he rambled Russian words to me. His soothing accent wrapped me in a cocoon and I could have stayed there forever.

I felt like I was home.

But all too soon reality came crashing back in, and I ripped myself from him, "Oh my God. I'm - I'm sorry. You're with Tasha. This … this doesn't change anything. Oh God."

I quickly backed away from him as he opened his mouth, but I vehemently shook my head, "No Dimitri. This doesn't change anything. You … you still left me. Honestly no matter what she said, it was still you. You should have talked to me about it. You should have told me. Not just decided by yourself to remove yourself from my life."

"Rose," Dimitri tried, stepping towards me, "I'm not - "

I backed away and shook my head, "No. I have to go. I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me, but I have to go."

I quickly fled from the office, and sped past Mason who was walking through the front door barely acknowledging his confused greeting before I got into my car.

Dimitri wasn't the only one I needed to speak to. My anger rekindled in my chest as I sped off to Lissa's house. All these years, and not once had she admitted to me what she had done. All those times she'd watched me cry, and break down over him. Betrayal was like a fire in my blood and I bit my lip to not cry. How could she?

I paused in my car outside of their house, trying to catch my breath and think of what I was going to say.

Once I'd collected myself enough, I determinedly stalked to the front door and waltzed inside. Lissa looked up surprised, slowly smiling before it fell right off her face once she realized how upset I was.

"Rose," she jumped up, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"How could you!" I demanded, and goddamn it her face immediately fell as realization settled upon her. Guilt tainted her face and she shamefully looked at the ground.

"Rose I … I thought I was looking out for you. I knew you cared about him, but it wasn't until after that I realized I'd made a mistake. I honestly thought I was protecting you from greater heartbreak," she whispered as tears flooded her green eyes, "If I'd known I never would have said anything."

"You had five years to say something Lissa! You held me the night that I came back! Were the hours of me crying not enough of an indication that it meant a lot more to me than you thought! Were the years of me not dating not an indication that you made the love of my life leave me? How could you sit there for years and not tell me? I had to hear it from him! Were you ever going to be honest with me!"

My whole life I had depended on her. She'd been my rock. My constant, my sister and family, and yet ironically she had betrayed me worse than anyone else ever had.

I felt like she had driven a dagger straight through my back.

"Rose please," she begged, "I know I messed up and I know I should have said something a long time ago, but I didn't even know how to. So much time had passed, and I honestly didn't even know if we would have been able to find him. You don't know how shocked I was when he showed up with Tasha. But I knew this day was going to come, and I know I should have said something then, but you were so adamant that he wasn't going to be a part of you life - "

"Because of a lie!" I screamed at her, "I had no idea you were the reason he broke up with me! I had no idea he flew to Portland after me! I didn't know any of that, if I had Dimitri and I would be together right now! Hell we'd probably be having children alongside you and Christian."

My voice broke and I began to cry, "You stole my future from me, and you never even told me."

Her face wavered with hurt and guilt, and I sobbed as I turned away. I was surprised to see Christian behind me, but he was staring at Lissa with a gaze full of disappointment and anger. I realized then that even he hadn't known what she'd done.

"How could you do that to her?" He whispered, his sorrowful gaze meeting my own.

Lissa cried, "Christian please - "

"No we talked about this so many times, you had so many opportunities to tell me. I'm your husband Lissa, and Rose is like a sister to me. How could you have kept this from the both of us?"

Lissa cried. Deep down, my heart went out to her because I knew she was hurting now that Christian and I were both upset with her, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive her.

I moved past them and out of the house. I needed to get away. This day had turned to shit and it wasn't even 9am. I sat in my car completely distraught, without any idea of what to do. Lissa was all I had, and without her I didn't know where to turn.

* * *

 _I was five years old when I entered my kindergarten class for the first time, and saw all the other young faces scared of the new environment. I wasn't though. I waltzed into the class, leaving my parents behind in the hallway as I dropped into one of the small plastic chairs beside a certain blonde girl._

 _She'd shyly turned her jade green eyes up towards me and slowly smiled, revealing a gapped tooth smile, "Hello."_

 _I'd been stunned by her eyes. They reminded me on the green frogs that stuck to the trees. I smiled back and boldly held out my palm for a handshake, "I'm Rose Hathaway. What's your name?"_

 _She'd returned my handshake, and began to relax, "Lissa Dragomir."_

 _"Hi Lissa," I'd greeted. Just then a blond haired boy ran up behind her and tugged on her hair, eliciting a shriek from Lissa. The boy had obnoxiously laughed and done it again. We later learned that boy to be Jesse Zeklos._

 _I'd immediately jumped out of my seat however and threw my fist into his stomach. He'd groaned and kneeled over before he slowly began to cry._

 _The teacher had seen the whole thing, and that was how I'd gotten suspended on my very first day of school. My parents hadn't even left the building yet when it had all happened. But that day was the start to the best friendship I had ever known._

 _From the day forward, an innate need to always be there and protect Lissa was born and we stayed at each other's side through school and into the start of adulthood. We protected one another, supported each other, and encouraged each other when it was needed. I didn't have much growing up especially with absentee parents, and she lost her own parents when she was in high school. We became each other's family as we grew. Nothing had ever been able to separate us._

* * *

Hey everyone I was hoping someone would know this one-shot I've been looking for, hopefully it wasn't deleted off the site. It's a story of Rose and Dimitri in the afterlife. It randomly popped into my head the other day after reading another one-shot but I haven't been able to find it and I never favorited it. Rose says something along the lines of "Took you long enough Comrade" and they've both been restored to their younger selves. If anyone knows what I'm talking about please comment the title because I'd love to read it again!

Also I hope you enjoyed this and that it wasn't a let down, but there is definitely still more to come with both Dimitri and Lissa.


End file.
